danmaku_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Tanyuu
Description Tanyuu has short, blonde hair, cut in swatches, as it is self-cut. Her eyes are amber and always extremely alert, constantly surveying her surroundings. Tanyuu has a lean figure, and a mid-size bust. Her muscles are not bulky, yet still noticable and ropy. Tanyuu only feels relaxed in her own home, and looks coiled and ready to bolt on a moment's notice when she is not. Tanyuu dresses lightly. Her clothing is modified to be skin-tight, and how much it covers depends on the season. She wears a leather bag on her back to store items she scavenges, and a long, thick black cape, which she uses to hide herself when its dark. Tanyuu is an ordinary human who survives in the Youkai Forest. She has no magical or danmaku skill, making her vulnerable to youkai attacks, so she takes the utmost care to avoid them. Tanyuu survives mainly through scavenging edible food in the forest, and as well steals some crops from the outskirts of the village when applicable. She does whatever it takes for her to survive. At all times, she carries a large dagger made out of a magically enchanted material. The blade is able to harm youkai through its magical properties, although it is mainly used to aid her in scavenging. Tanyuu lives in a tunnel she has dug in the forest floor, under a large, hollowed out tree. The entrance is cleverly hidden under a trap door made of grass and soil, cleverly taking notes from trapdoor spiders, and using various methods to help her determine if someone is near. Her home is not very spacious, though she spends much of her time not spent surviving on slowly expanding her living space. Her home is located close enough to the village that not many youkai stray too close to the forest's edge, but deep enough into the forest that no human will stumble upon her home, due to the threat of youkai. Personality Extremely cautious. In a place where she could get killed and eaten if she were discovered, she has to be. Tanyuu only has her own survival in mind and avoids others as much as possible. She is extremely untrusting of others, as she believes humans are still out to capture her, and that all youkai are out to eat her. Tanyuu secretly harbors feelings of depression, mostly stemming from her seclusion and willful avoidance of contact with others, but she pushes it down through her strong will to survive and with constant work. Background Tanyuu loved the outdoors as a kid, and often helped work on the village fields. Through an unfortunate event, she stumbled across the scene of a murder, and was accused of committing the act. She fled the village before she could be apprehended, hiding in a hollowed out tree. Several times she tried to return to the village, but she was still recognized as a murderer, and would be forced to flee from the village guard. Eventually out of spite for the villagers, and through a strong will to live, she decided to make it her goal to live in the forest despite her exile. She continued to live in the hollowed tree, covering the entrance as she slowly dug a hole under it, creating a real living space for her to live in, only venturing out to collect food she needed to survive. Though, as she has no magical knowledge, she is vulnerable to attacks by youkai without the protection of the village's walls. Powers Tanyuu is mundane, having no extraordinary abilities beyond that of a normal human. However, Tanyuu has honed several skills over the course of her exile. She has an above-average agility for a human, and has perfected her own method of moving through the forest silently and quickly. She also possesses a wide knowledge of plants that grow within Youkai Forest, and how to best collect and prepare them for consumption. Though she carries a dagger everywhere for self-defense, she is not actually very skilled in using it for that purpose. She has had to train herself in self-defense, but she has so far avoided a major confrontation with any youkai. Danmaku None. Tanyuu can't use danmaku. Relationships Seiga Kaku Perhaps the only person Tanyuu has had any interaction with since she started her life of exile. Tanyuu has been visited by Seiga on occasion. Not surprising given Tanyuu's hermitlike nature. To the keen eyes of an actual hermit, her cleverly hidden home woud be naturally easy to notice, much to the ire of Tanyuu. However, as Tanyuu is powerless to do anything about it, she begrudgingly tolerates the wicked hermit. Seiga keeps an eye on her, mostly out of amusement, though out of the notice of Tanyuu. Of the things Seiga has influenced Tanyuu, she has given her some advice for living out of the notice of others. As well, Seiga has offered Tanyuu various dubious offers before. Attempts to covert her to Taoism, offers of magical powers, and of course the offer of eternal 'life' as her servant, naturally with all of these offers coming with a steep price. Tanyuu has turned down all of these offers. However, there is one major exception to this, an offer that Tanyuu couldn't refuse. Tanyuu's dagger was originally offered as a gift from Seiga. Her most important tool for survival is a blade Seiga stole from its owner, and sold to Tanyuu instead out of sheer amusement. The mere price for this item was for Tanyuu to accept it. In reality, this 'free' gift carries perhaps the most ironic price: It's the very tool used to commit the murder Tanyuu was accused of committing. Human Village Though most think she's dead at this point (nobody survives that long living outside the village in most cases, and she hasn't returned since), she's still wanted as a murderer. The crime was well-known when it happened, so she would still be recognizable to most who saw her. Category:Characters Category:Females